Patient compliance and the resulting effectiveness of treatment are major concerns in new drug studies, clinical trials and with problem patients. Phase I proved the technology needed to develop in Phase II an inexpensive pill dispensing, recording, reminding and usage analysis system. The system will contain a miniature recording reminding module with a display and alarm, a disposable pill cartridge with sensing circuitry and an interpreter for analyzing results. The electronic recording device will record date and time for each dispensed pill to be later recalled by coupling to a microcomputer. A prescription regimen may be loaded into the device for the reminding of the patient who can recall the last time of use, the next time to be used and which pill to take. The recording device is detachable from the dispenser cartridges for refills. The entire device will be the size of a credit card calculator and handle pills of any size. The cartridges will be manufactured like commercially packaged medications plastically encapsulated with foil backing. Circuitry within senses the destruction of the backing when the pills are pushed through. The market for this device incudes drug companies, research institutions, clinics, hospitals, physicians and patients.